


All I want for Christmas

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: An average Christmas in the Bokuto/Akaashi household.





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Christmas.

Bokuto loved Christmas since he was a little boy. He loved spending time with his family – decorating the tree and baking the cookies for Santa were his favorite parts. Of course, he could get some cookies as well because of his hard work.

As years passed by, there were holidays which he spent with the Fukurodani volleyball club in their club room together. They usually played games and exchanged gifts. There were times when the girls cooked for them or baked a cake and they always agreed about that food was the top of that occasion.

Right now as a 25 year old, he was sitting on his sofa with his arms hung around his fiancé’s shoulder as they watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. Akaashi leaned his head on his shoulder while sipped form his hot chocolate time and time again.

Their Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room with some presents under it from his families and friends. However for him, the biggest present was the man resting his head on his shoulder. Right now, said man looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes half asleep.

”Are you sleepy, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, creasing his face with his other hand. Akaashi shook his head, leaning into the touch. Bokuto could not help, but smiled.

”I am just getting comfortable,” Akaashi said on a sly voice, snuggling up to him even more. Bokuto felt as his cheeks heating up. ”What is wrong, Bokuto-san? It looks like you feel a little bit hot.”

’Who would not feel like that if you are the one they are in the same room with?’ Bokuto asked in his head, sucking a breath in. 

Akaashi put his half-empty mug to the coffee table, then pushed Bokuto onto the couch. Bokuto looked up at him and gulped, having no idea what Akaashi had in store for him. To his big surprise, Akaashi did not do anything else, only lay down on the top of him and enlaced his limbs around his body.

”It is cold outside. You can not be warm enough,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

The next moment he was already asleep. Bokuto had to admit for the nth time in his life that Akaashi was beyond adorable – no matter what he was doing. Bokuto even found something cute in the way how Akaashi behaved when he was angry with him. His frown always made Bokuto giggle inside beside the utter fear he felt when he saw it.

He pushed himself up to his elbows and pulled the covers over them. After that, he leaned down and placed a kiss onto Akaashi’s silky black hair. He could only hope that they had more Christmases like this ahead of them.


End file.
